Stones, Diamonds, and Shrubs
by 111boulderstar111
Summary: Hollyleaf survived the tunnels and has found herself in a strange place with very strange cats.  Will she learn to live with them and their ways or will she crack?
1. prologue

STONECLAN

Leader: Boulderstar (female)

Deputy: Rockfall (male) apprentice,windpaw

Medicine: Pebblehead (male)

Warriors: Ferntail (female)

Sharpspike (male)

Lightnose (female) apprentice,moonpaw

Gigaclaw (male)

Grasscut (male)

Thornpelt (female)

Skyflight (female) apprentice,rubypaw

Grayleaf (male)

Roughstripe (male)

Redstrike (female)

Icehead (female)

Waterpulse (male) apprentice,silverpaw

Queens: Sandstring

with Greenkit Smallkit Tallkit

Wildstorm (pregnant)

Elders: Grapevine (female)

Tangletree (male)

Apprentices: Windpaw (male)

Moonpaw (female)

Rubypaw (female)

Silverpaw (male)

It was a cold leaf fall night. The chilling wind seemed to blow right through you. A lone owl called, but it did not frighten the shapes that were stalking their prey. In a flash all hell broke loose. Screaming,writhing shapes were everywhere. The hisses and the yowling were the only things that could be heard.

One yowl was heard above all, "Diamondclan, retreat!"

Some of the shapes withdrew and ran off.

The others yowled their victory.

As the sun started to come up the outline of the cats grew clear. These weren't ordinary cats. These cats were made of stone. You wonder how cats like this could have a fight? Well, the retreating cats you could just see their tails disappearing through the undergrowth; these cats were made of crystal.

Soon after the crystal cats had disappeared, the stone ones ran off too, but one stayed behind. This cat cast one look back and then ran off after the others.

When the stone cats got back to their camp, they were greeted with cheers and smiles (if a cat can smile).

Many of the cats were sent to a den, the medicine den, and were tended to. Meanwhile, the others told stories of the battle to their friends and loved ones.

Some cats started up a game of what they call kickstrike, where they kick a small, round pebble into a goal.

The talking and playing soon stopped for patrols had to be led and prey had to be caught. All was announced by one cat who called out the names and what patrol they were on. This went on until there were just several cats left in the clearing. This was to be the last day this calm and carefree.


	2. Chapter 1

DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!(yet...)

Pebblehead was exhausted from treating all the cats hurt in the battle. This had been the 3rd battle with Diamond clan this moon. _I thought Boulderstar would have stopped all the conflicts with Diamondclan by now,_ he thought. _So many cats have been wounded already. _As Pebblehead got his herbs in order,he saw it was sundown and he was exhausted. He strode into his den and curled up on a pile of moss. He noticed the moss was a bit old and matted. _I'll ask an apprentice tomorrow morning. _And with that,he fell asleep_._

He was surrounded by a strange pinkish mist._ I wonder where I am? _All of a sudden a she-cat,the purest of black,was in front of him, walking away from him.

Then a voice as pure as a spring breeze said,_"Holly will come and then stones will crack, diamonds will shatter, and shrubs will wilt."_ And with that it all faded into a single voice urgently saying,"Pebblehead wake up. Wake up Pebblehead!" With the last sentence the owner of the voice gave him a mighty shove.

Pebblehead was immediately awake, standing upright. He realized that he was in his den and the cat that had woken him up was Rubypaw. She was saying something about Boulderstar. Then he remembered where he was and who he was. He realized that Boulderstar had called a clan meeting, and he was late! He dashed out of his den and ran as fast as he could towards the small stream where the clan gathered. He slid up to the stream just as Boulderstar began.

"As you all know we have been having a lot of battles with Diamondclan lately. This is for a good reason. They have been stealing herbs from our territory. So many herbs that we are running out." With the last word, all the cats yowled their agreement. But all Pebblehead could think about was the prophecy he was given last night.


	3. Chapter2

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS SADDLY

**hi this is my first story. I didn't say this on the first one because I just now figured how to make letters dark. Hope you enjoy!**

Hollyleaf was exhausted from the long night of running through darkness. Running away from all she knew. She had heard the tunnel collapse behind her and realized that her brothers would think she was dead. _All the better _she thought. She noticed that she could smell onions. _I must be getting close to the surface._ Then she was in broad daylight in a patch of onions. She was exhausted and immediately curled up and went to sleep.

Soft dawn light and a breeze as silky as feathers woke Hollyleaf up. She was exhausted from running through the tunnels all night. She looked around,expecting to be in Windclan territory, but she was in a strange place. She could see some mountains in the distance and a big patch of blue,which she figured was a sun-drown place. She was to tired to make any decision,so she went back to sleep.

This time what woke her up was the loud call of a bird somewhere nearby. She got her bearings and decided she would head for the mountains. As she started to walk she wondered if there were any cats around here. These thoughts were soon chased away by realizing just how hungry she was. She soon scented a mouse and quickly caught it. Then she carried the mouse to a clump of grass and wolfed it down and went on her way.

It was night when she got near the mountains. She was exhausted from walking all day, and sat down for a rest. All of a sudden she heard pawsteps behind her. She quickly scented the air,but did not smell any cat. This puzzled her and while she was pondering this as a voice behind her said,"come along quietly."Then she was blindfolded and walked along a stony path.

**Stoneclan**

"Boulderstar we found a strange cat at our border on the dawn patrol."

Boulderstar strode out of her den and into the sunlight. It had been a while since they had found a strange cat. She looked to where her clan gathered,and there was a strange black she-cat standing by Small Stream. As she walked over to her she knew exactly which questions to ask her. She ordered Rockfall to take off her blindfold so she could be questioned. As her eyes got adjusted to the light,her jaw dropped and she stood rigid. This was the expected reaction to seeing a stone cat.


	4. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN WARRIORS

**Hi it's me and I want to tell you that I will at LEAST be updating every week. Maybe more! I hope yo like the story.(sorry the past chapters have been so short.)**

Pebblehead had just finished tending to Grayleaf's wounds. As he sent him to the warrior den,he noticed Boulderstar outside with her deputy Rockfall and several warriors. Pebblehead decided to go and check it out.

When he got over there,he realized that there was a strange cat with them. He picked up the pace until it was a full fledged run. He skidded to a stop next to Roughstripe,a warrior. He immediately asked Boulderstar what the **** was going on. Boulderstar replied calmly that the dawn patrol had found a strange cat on the border and to go get herbs for shock.

After the black cat was not in shock,Boulderstar began to question her. "Where are you from?" asked Boulderstar and almost before Boulderstar finished the cat started pouring out information. "I-i-i am called Hollyleaf and I come from a clan of warrior cats called Thunderclan and our neighbors are Shadowclan,Riverclan,and Windclan. I ran through a series of tunnels and found myself here." Boulderstar nodded calmly and told Waterpulse to take her to the warrior den. Waterpulse whispered something to Hollyleaf and the two walked off

At first Hollyleaf freaked out when she saw a strange roof over her head,but soon remembered what had happened the last day. She rolled over,got up and did a nice long stretch. As she walked out of the warriors den,she noticed Boulderstar nearby. As she walked up she noticed that waterpuls was with her,so she didn't feel so nervous. She realized just how much her own lifestyle was. _Was _and now she was offered a chance where it could be again.

**Sorry! Another short chapter!**


	5. chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Pls review! Hope you enjoy!** **Also im starting a new story! (have not thought of name)**

It was a cold night and Pebblehead couldn't go to sleep. He kept hearing the prophecy repeating over and over in his head. Could Hollyleaf be the cat in the prophecy? He tossed and turned for what seemed like moons,but finally the dark blanket of sleep covered him.

Hollyleaf saw Waterpulse and ran over to her. There were many cats about and Hollyleaf wanted to know what was going on. "Today is the day when Dragonstar visits Boulderstar and they talk." Waterpulse said. Hollyleaf nodded,not knowing anything about this at all. All of a sudden Hollyleaf heard great wing beats,as if there was a giant bird. She looked up and saw a huge shape start to land. As she watched this,she realized the shape was getting smaller,and soon it was cat sized. She realized that this must be Dragonstar.

As Dragonstar landed, Pebblehead walked calmly up to greet Dragonstar. Dragonstar is leader of Dragonclan and they are far away. Dragonstar can turn into a dragon,but not all of her clan can do that. Pebblehead didn't know a whole lot about Dragonclan exept from what Boulderstar had told him. Boulderstar and Dragonstar were great friends. Pebblehead greeted Dragonstar an followed them into Boulderstars den. They talked about what was happening in their clans and so forth. When the conversation was over,Pebblehead decided to ask Dragonstar about the prophecy. "Wait,Dragonstar!" called Pebblehead. Dragonstar turned around and as soon as she did this Pebblehead started to tell her about the prophecy. After he had told her,he asked her what she thought about the prophecy. "Pebblehead,I'm sorry,but I don't know what to say." Then Dragonstar turned around and as she did this she started the transformation into a dragon. She grew wings,and fangs. Her claws grew longer and scales started to replace her fur. Then she beat her great wings,and flew off.

It was dark. The only movement was the wind in the trees,until a flurry of shapes burst from the bushes charging towards the stoneclan camp.

**Sorry for not updating for so long! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT YET OWN WARRIORS**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have been busy lately. Please please please review!**

Tons of screeching,hissing,biting diamondclan cats came bursting into the stoneclan camp. Battle ensued. Hollyleaf was confused. How the heck was she supposed to fight diamond cats? Then she got an idea! She picked up the nearest stone in her mouth and hurled it at the nearest diamond cat. The stone hit the cat's body. The cat turned and charged at Hollyleaf. She dodged and swiped at the cat. Her claws glanced harmlessly of the cat. The cat turned around and jumped on her,pinning her down. Then a stoneclan cat tackled the diamond cat. Then a male voice screeched out,"Diamondclan retreat!."

after the battle,Pebble head was busy tending to all his hurt clanmates. Just as he was tending to Sharpspike,he saw Hollyleaf sitting a few fox-lengths away. He told Sharpspike he would be back in a bit,and went to check on Hollyleaf. "are you ok?" asked Pebblehead. "yes,im fine" replied Hollyleaf frostily. "whats wrong?" he asked softly. "NOTHING!" she screeched,then stalked off. _Whats the matter with her? _He thought. Then,deciding better to try and talk to her,he went back to healing his clanmates.

Hollyleaf was annoyed with herself for being so foolish as to try to take on a cat made from diamonds. That could have cost the life of a stoneclan cat. She just wanted to die. The she sensed a cat coming up behind her. It was Waterpulse. "are you ok? Pebblehead told me that you were acting weird." said Waterpulse "i guess I just feel guilty for not being able to defend myself." replied Hollyleaf. "its ok. You can tell me everything you want." she said. "thanks" sniffed Hollyleaf.

Pebblehead was having a dream. Again,a black cat,this time he _knew_ it was Hollyleaf, was walking towards him. There was a pinkish mist about. Then Boulderstars voice said,"_holly will come and then stones will crack,diamonds will shatter,and shrubs will wilt. After the leaves have fallen then diamond and shadow will join,only to be stopped by wind and stone." _"wait!" screeched Pebblehead,"tell me more!" but everything faded into nothing.

Peablehead woke with a start. He had finished treating his clanmates wounds. He suddenly remembered the dream he had last night. He immediately rushed to Boulderstars den. Boulderstar had just come out,and was startled by Pebblehead crashing into her. "what in Sparkclan is the matter Pebblehead!"."i had a dream. I must talk to you in privet." panted Peablehead. Boulderstar nodded and they both walked into her den where Peablehead told her about the dream.

After talking to Waterpulse,she had felt much better. She told her about her life in Thundercladn,and how she ran away through the tunnels and ended up here. Waterpulse had nodded,and comforted her the whole time. It felt so good to get all that off her back. She got up,stretched,and strode outside,her pelt shining in the dawn sun. a dawn patrol had just returned. She went to the fresh kill pile and picked up a sparrow. She sat down a little ways away,and wolfed down the bird. She realized she was kind of homesick for thunderclan. She wondered what her former clanmates would think of these stone and diamond cats. Maby someday they would meet.


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

Peablehead was troubled. He had explained his dream in great detail to Boulderstar,she still didn't know what to do. She had told him maybe we should wait for things to straiten themselves out. He was in his den,pondering about the dream and what Boulderstar said. He decided to go check on Hollyleaf. He didn't see her any where. She must be on patrol or hunting. Since stoneclan cats were made of stone,they ate a variety of plants and berries. But since Hollyleaf was made of flesh and blood,she had to catch her own food. Pebblehead decide he needed more yarrow,and went out.

Hollyleaf had just gotten back from hunting. It was weird hunting only for herself. She sighed,sat down and started to eat the mouse she had just caught.

Pebblehead hat found ample yarrow. When he walked into camp,he saw hollyleaf talking with waterpulse. He walked past them,glancing at hollyleaf. _Is this realy the cat from the prophecy?_ He thought. He decided it was best to leave her be. He so wanted to tell her that there was a prophecy about her. Little did he know that soon all she would know,and his world would be flipped upsidedown.

Hollyleaf decided to join a game of kickstrike. She walked over to a group of cats and asked if she could join. They said yes,and started.

Pebblehead was out gathering juniper. He was far from camp since juniper didn't grow around camp. Then,all of a sudden,he fell down into a hole. He looked up and saw that the entrance was many fox-lengths above him. He was to far from camp to call for help. Then,he realized this was probably the cave hollyleaf had came from. So,their had to be an exit somewhere around here. Or he could wait until boulderstar sent a rescue patrol. He decided to try to find an exit. He stood up,and walked off into the tunnel.

Hollyleaf was looking for pebblehaed. He had been acting strange lately,and then when she asked boulderstar,she had nervously she didn't know what she was talking about. Something was up,and she was determined to know what.


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

Peablehead was troubled. He had explained his dream in great detail to Boulderstar,she still didn't know what to do. She had told him maybe we should wait for things to straiten themselves out. He was in his den,pondering about the dream and what Boulderstar said. He decided to go check on Hollyleaf. He didn't see her any where. She must be on patrol or hunting. Since stoneclan cats were made of stone,they ate a variety of plants and berries. But since Hollyleaf was made of flesh and blood,she had to catch her own food. Pebblehead decide he needed more yarrow,and went out.

Hollyleaf had just gotten back from hunting. It was weird hunting only for herself. She sighed,sat down and started to eat the mouse she had just caught.

Pebblehead hat found ample yarrow. When he walked into camp,he saw hollyleaf talking with waterpulse. He walked past them,glancing at hollyleaf. _Is this realy the cat from the prophecy?_ He thought. He decided it was best to leave her be. He so wanted to tell her that there was a prophecy about her. Little did he know that soon all she would know,and his world would be flipped upsidedown.

Hollyleaf decided to join a game of kickstrike. She walked over to a group of cats and asked if she could join. They said yes,and started.

Pebblehead was out gathering juniper. He was far from camp since juniper didn't grow around camp. Then,all of a sudden,he fell down into a hole. He looked up and saw that the entrance was many fox-lengths above him. He was to far from camp to call for help. Then,he realized this was probably the cave hollyleaf had came from. So,their had to be an exit somewhere around here. Or he could wait until boulderstar sent a rescue patrol. He decided to try to find an exit. He stood up,and walked off into the tunnel.

Hollyleaf was looking for pebblehaed. He had been acting strange lately,and then when she asked boulderstar,she had nervously she didn't know what she was talking about. Something was up,and she was determined to know what. She asked around,and found out that he had gone out a little while ago. Nobody had seen him since.

Boulderstar was concerned. She had not seen Pebblehead for a while. He gone gone a while ago to gather some yarrow,and should have been back by now. She had sent out a couple search parties,but none were succsesful. She then went out herself. She caught his scent close to where they had found Hollyleaf. Stoneclan cats dont have a scent more as they have a different type of dust emanating from them. Just as every cats scent is unique,every stoneclan cat had his or hers unique dust. She followed her scents to a hole,and,remembering how curios he was,realized that he had gone down to explore,but had not been able to get back out. Therefore,she deduced,that he was wandering about the caves. Boulderstar sighed and went back to camp.

Pebblehead was,just as boulderstar thought,wandering about the massive cave system. Soon though, he scented a forest,but just barley. He then ran into a mound of dirt blocking his path. This must be the cave in that happened after Hollyleaf as she escaped. Stoneclan cats were wonderful diggers,so he immediately started tunneling through the pile.

**I have a riddle that I made up so it sucks, but anyways here it is!(post your answer on comments!) I suck goats like a Slurpee,people everywhere try to see me. Though many people have tried their best,they always end up shooting an unwelcome guest.(hint:cryptid)**


End file.
